Love, Chopin
by Kingdom-Keys16
Summary: As a vampire, I thought I could do anything, but why..why can't I stay away from you? Why can't you understand that I was meant to live alone? Why can I only play this song for you? With the arrival of a new student, life at Cross Academy starts to spice up. And with a love that can't be called 'love', one girl tries to prove to Icchan that she isn't a little girl anymore.TAKUxOC
1. Welcome to Cross Academy

****(totally forgot to put this up... but **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters created by Hino-sensei, except for the following - Morita-san, Inoue-san & Chiai. I take full credit however for the creative license to make Ichijou find love in the most heart-breaking way haha.**)

* * *

**Welcome to Cross Academy**

**Love, Chopin**

_Her memories from when she was young were, at most, a blur, but there had always been one person who had stood out. _

_Icchan. _

_One of the most important people in her life. Without him, she would have never set foot in Cross Academy._

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!"

A new school year had just begun and Kaien Cross was already at his wit's end. He couldn't believe no one was available. There was a new student on the way. What to do? What to do?!

The disciplinary committee would be no help. Yuuki and Zero had to oversee the class change. He could not snatch Yuuki to guide the student, because then the Day Class would be left at the merci of Zero. Nor could he leave his precious princess to the masses, and have Zero potentially scare off the student. The academy had an image to keep up!

He would've bothered Kaname but the Night Class President had rejected him and escaped off campus. Kaien didn't blame him though, the pureblood had to deal with a ruckus that the Senate was making outside the academy.

Kaien's third choice had instantly been Ichijo. Oh dependable, friendly Ichijo, the most normal vampire he's ever met. Unfortunately, since Kaname was preoccupied with the Senate, Ichijo had been left to take up all the work concerning the Night Class' arrangements for the new year. Kaien had almost cried. Despite being busy though, the Vice-President had aided him in his search. He remembered the conversation he had just had with the vampire a few minutes ago...

"Takuma, PLEASE!"

"Uhh, Headmaster, you're making this really awkward for me. Could you please get up?" Ichijo was gently tapping the Headmaster's shoulder as he groveled on the floor, pulling on Ichijo's pant leg.

"Takuma! What else can I do?! Nobody has the time to help me!"

At this point, Kaien was terribly desperate. He needed Takuma to say yes.

"Calm down Headmaster! Don't worry, I know someone who can help."

Kaien's head snapped up so fast that Ichijo feared whiplash.

"Who?!"

"Let me just make a call..." Ichijo grinned and pulled out his phone. He punched in a number and waited, continuing to tap the Headmaster's shoulder. He pulled up on his arm and helped Kaien straighten up. "Hey, are you busy? No, I'm good. Could you do me a favor, it's for the Headmaster? Uh huh, yeah I know. Wow, thanks."

He looked at Kaien. "Is it ok to meet at the office?"

Kaien wiped a tear from his eyes. "Yes yes, of course!"

Ichijo's grin widened and talked into the phone. "Yeah, just meet them at the office. Ok, I'll see you later. Bye."

"Thank you! I don't know what I would do without you Takuma!"

Ichijo cheerfully gave a pat on the back and shook his head. "No need, I just want the new student to have a great introduction into Cross Academy! You better head to your office now, the president will meet you there."

Kaien froze, dumbfounded. "Wait, Kaname? But he-"

Ichijo laughed. "No no, I wouldn't disturb him. It's the Day Class President."

Kaien was slow, and then turned ecstatic. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe I forgot! I've got to hurry, got to go! Thanks again!"

And now Kaien was running across the school grounds towards his office. He entered the building and raced for his door. It was closed, so he quickly jerked it open and stepped inside...to the surprise of the two occupants already standing at his desk.

So much for appearances, he was late.

But thank goodness, the Day Class President was already here.

"...and this is our esteemed Headmaster, founder of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross-sama." The president explained.

The new student bowed. With slanted eyes and beautiful, almost effeminate looks, there was no mistaking that this was a Night Class student. Kaien, trying to catch his breath, held out his hand. "Pleased to have you attending the academy, Morita-san."

"The pleasure is all mine." Morita coolly replied, shaking the hand politely. "Would it be ok if I looked around and got familiar with the area?"

"Certainly. Your papers are all in order, but you will also have to talk to Ichijo-san at the Moon Dorm for finalization."

Morita nodded.

Kaien turned to the president who had quietly waited. "Inoue-san, would you please guide Morita-san around the school?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Consider it done."

And then the two students took their leave, and Kaien could finally relax. He slumped over his desk and sighed. He felt so lucky, having a Day Class president who knew about the truth about the Night Class.

Once the two students had exited the building, the president pointed out to Morita the general grounds for the Day Class and where classes were being held. When that was all done, they travelled to the Moon Dorm and the surrounding grounds. All was quiet when they entered inside the dorm. All the Night Class students were currently in class. They were heading towards Morita's dorm room when he stopped in the middle of the hallway and leaned against the wall. "You still haven't told me your name, Inoue-san."

"For what reason?"

"I like to know the names of all the beautiful females I meet."

The president giggled. "So I'm beautiful, am I?"

Morita arched an eyebrow and drew closer, pushing her back against the wall. The girl did not even flinch. He placed a hand on the wall and caged her in front of him. He studied her and drank in a tall, long-haired blonde. Full figure and long legs. A pretty face with planes and skin that could rival a vampire's. She was just his type.

"Whoever's told you otherwise, is a blind man."

He leaned in closer, his breath running up her neck. His tongue licked his aching fangs. Her scent was painfully intoxicating, and it's been a while since he has taken his blood tablets. But he was not so caught up to miss the flash of metal that had arisen from her mid riff. Morita instantly retreated, surprised by the attack. The human girl he had originally thought harmless was now wielding a butterfly knife deftly in her hand. Her eyes retained their friendliness but now there was something else hidden underneath that chilled him.

"Interesting..." Morita muttered.

"There will be no biting on school grounds, Morita-san." She explained with a smile. "Just because I agreed to guide you around the school does not mean I am willing to become a snack. I won't report you for this incident, but you'd best fix that habit and follow school rules from now on."

Morita's eyes narrowed. Who was this girl? "Now, Inoue-san, let's not be hasty. There was just something on your shoulder I was picking up."

The girl withdrew the weapon and tucked it into her pocket. "Oh really, my mistake."

"Is something the matter here, Inoue-san?"

She looked behind her. It was another Night Class student, Akatsuki Kain. She flashed a bright smile, slapping Morita on the back. "Not at all, Kain. We were just joking around. Morita-san, I believe your room is at the end of the hall. This concludes our tour. I assume your classes will be sorted out by Kaname-sama. I wish you all the best at Cross Academy." She bowed her head to both men and excused herself. The men watched her disappear around the corner, Morita found himself resenting his missed opportunity.

"Morita-san, it'd be best if you didn't target the Day Class." Kain said,

"I know." Morita glowered at the disturbance from under raven locks. "I guess I will have to pay my respects to Kaname-sama later on." He rudely brushed past Kain and stalked off to his room.

"Oi, Morita, you might want to clean up that nick on your neck. You're bleeding." Kain called after the other vampire. Seconds later, Kain heard the door slam and then he himself headed off in the opposite direction, towards the upper floors. The whole time, he was thinking about what had transpired. The new student, Morita, had glared at him.

'_Was it something I said?'_ Kain thought. He soon approached a closed door, knocked, and then entered. He thought he had been entering a dorm room, but right now, it looked more like a library had thrown up in here. Piles of books upon books and papers sticking out of all open crevices; it was literary pandemonium.

"Kain, save meeee..." A ghostly voice echoed from the depths of one of those monumentous piles. Kain raised an eyebrow. Where was it coming from? He heard a rustle and finally saw a hand poking out, waving lethargically in the air. Kain grabbed onto it and pulled.

Out popped the Vice-President, bleary-eyed and slightly asphyxiated.

"I have renewed respect for Kaname now..." Ichijo coughed, rubbing his eyes but grinning all the same. "All these papers, so much signing."

There was a brief moment of silence. "So, how did it go?" He asked nonchalantly.

"He tried to bite her."

"And?"

"...She cut him."

Ichijo laughed. "That's my girl. She knows how to handle herself."

"...Then why did you ask me to look after her?"

"Because, if our new student had actually bitten her, he would have died." Ichijo stated lightly. Kain couldn't tell whether the Vice-President was joking or not. His cheerful face hardly changed. "That's what I think Kaname would have decided anyways. Everything's fine, I'll deal with him later."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's fine."

"I'll be heading to class then."

"Ok, say hi to Aido for me!" Ichijo waved.

Kain nodded and then left, leaving Ichijo to his thoughts. He walked over to his desk and cleared a space on its surface. He picked out a blank piece of paper and scrounged for a ballpoint pen. Tapping it on the desk, he stared at the blank page, and then, began to write.

Ten minutes later, Morita Shichirou received a letter in his room, handed to him by a maid. A second passed and he swore and tossed it into the garbage.

"What the hell? Suspended seven days for misconduct...and what's the smiley face for?"

* * *

**A/N: **Haii! This is a new story starring Ichijo Takuma as an "oniichan". It's been stuck in my head for the longest time, I just had to get it out! Hope you liked the beginning! So light-hearted, but eventually, it'll get a bit darker. After all, this is a tragedy. :p

**Reviews always welcomed haha~! :3 **


	2. Crushed

**Chapter 2: Crushed**

"Inoue-sempai."

She turned and faced the pale-faced kouhai who had snuck up behind her. They were by the wall that separated the academy grounds from the Sun and Moon dormitories. She had just been about to cross over…but...

"Cross-san." She replied evenly, a smile no longer gracing her lips. It seemed that finally, they would be able to finish an argument that has gone on ever since she became the Day Class President.

The shorter Yuuki Cross stepped in closer, a hand reaching behind her. Her demeanor was unnaturally strained but there was resolve in her eyes. This was to be a battle to the death.

"Please give this up Cross-san. You won't win."

"I have to try." Yuuki murmured. "My future depends on it."

An angry male voice spoke up then. "**You two are so useless**. Miyako, how did you even get chosen as president?"

…

The girls' heads snapped in his direction.

"ZERO. You ruined the moment!" Inoue Miyako grumbled. Yuuki took advantage of the distraction and pulled two large folders from behind her back, filled to the capacity with papers and sticky notes. She threw herself at Miyako and squeezed her arms as tightly as she could around the older girl. Miyako scowled at Zero and then knocked Yuuki on the head.

"Yuuki! I said no already! I will not ask Onizuka-sensei to cancel your supplementary classes! Just ask Zero for help!"

Yuuki dug her head into Miyako's chest, her voice muffled by the fabric. "He's mean! He's not patient, rushes me through the questions, and doesn't even tell me how he got the right answers!"

"So, he's being a jerk." Miyako hugged her just as tightly, slightly more sympathetic.

"Hey, I can hear you."

Miyako shot a look at Zero, pushed Yuuki away and walked up to the silver-haired demon that was terrorizing her poor Yuuki. She unleashed her wagging finger at his face. "Zero, it's your duty to help your fellow disciplinary committee member with her studies!"

"…Where the hell does it say that?"

"I could always ask the Headmaster."

Zero cringed. Sure, put him in a cage full of fifty bloodthirsty vampires and he'll be fine, but face him against the overaffectionate Headmaster and he tries to escape. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." She placed both hands on her hips, straightening to 170cm of pure confidence. He scrutinized her face and frowned. Zero knew that if he called her on it, she fully intended on notifying that bothersome pacifist. Glancing over her head, his eyes locked onto Yuuki and narrowed.

"You, seven o'clock tonight. If you're late by even one second, I will kick you out of the academy myself." He turned on his heels and looked over his shoulder. "You can't hide behind Miyako forever."

"H-Hai!" Yuuki exclaimed loudly, not sure if she was more afraid of the prospect of the lesson itself or being kicked out.

"Hey! It's Miyako-_sempai_ to you!" Miyako shouted as Zero started to walk away.

"I'll start calling you '-_sempai_' when you start acting like one…." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Tch, so?" Zero glanced at his watch and sighed. It was almost sunset. He still had a couple of minutes left before the Day Class and Night Class would switch, which meant…time for a nap. He wandered off, leaving behind the two girls.

"Sempai, you're amazing…" Yuuki gushed.

"Why?"

"You can handle Zero so well."

Miyako giggled at this. "Not really. He's just a person who hates troublesome things. So all you have to do is just threaten him with something he hates more, and you can get him to do anything. Believe me, I know from experience." At this, Miyako smiled, fond memories of her dealing with a certain brown-haired man surfacing. "Anyways, isn't it time for you to go to the gates?"

Yuuki's eyes widened. "Oh no, you're right! Sempai, thank you so much! Oh and before I forget, and the Headmaster wanted me to invite you for dinner this weekend!"

Miyako smiled. Heh, dinner. She would go….just as long as long as the Headmaster wasn't cooking. On a whim, she thought she would ask about the new student. He had looked the type to be popular with the girls and wondered whether he was causing any problems for Yuuki.

"Yuuki, how is Morita-kun doing?"

"Morita…oh, the new student! I think I heard from Zero that he's under house arrest? Isn't that weird?"

'_Oh?_' Miyako arched an eyebrow. "I see. Ok, I'll let you go now!"

Yuuki then made a hurried bow and sped off behind the trees.

Miyako waved and then began to head back to the Sun dorm. The building was so far though, she could just make out the rooftop through the trees' branches. She had originally wanted to visit the Moon dorm, but it looked like she would just have to settle for finishing a report due the next morning. However, it only took her a few more steps to discover another distraction. Morita had positioned himself right in front of her. Having donned the compulsory pure white uniform, it was a sign that he was now officially part of the Night Class.

"My kouhai told me you were grounded." She looked around to see if there were Day Class students hanging around, and luckily, there were none. If she listened really carefully, far off in the distance, she could make out the ruckus the girls were making at the gates. All the attention was there. Somehow that didn't make her feel better "Or are you just eager to start class?"

He made a face and for a second, his surfacing grin reminded her of Aido, causing her to make a face. If she had to deal with another "Idol", she'd die. Now she knew how Zero felt about the Headmaster. Kaien, she could handle. Aido was a different matter. He was just an ass. _"Please don't be like him, please don't be like him.'_

"It's a small thing," Morita replied, folding his arms. "I thought you weren't going to report me?"

Miyako hadn't but now it made a little more sense as to why Kain was in the Moon Dorm earlier while everyone else was in class. He had been recruited. And she knew just by who...but Morita didn't need to know that. So she smiled sweetly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, it must've slipped."

"I wonder to who...Ichijou Takuma?"

"Why would you say that?"

"He personally signed his name on my suspension slip."

"Of course, " She said evenly. "Who do you think is in charge of the Night Class since Kuran-sama is away?"

"I see, it must be boring to be the Vice-President." His face was suddenly inches away from hers, eyes almost on equal level. Morita observed her carefully and then grinned. Lucky her, it was an Aido grin.._Shit_. "So, is there a reason why your heart skipped when I said his name?"

Her smile tightened. There may be a reason, but she would not give him an answer.

"Oh, your heart is racing faster, how cute." The soft blond vampire traced a path with his finger down her jawline, a knowing gaze running over her face. In one swift movement, her butterfly knife was out once more. And just a second later, it was firmly planted in the ground, successfully intercepted by Morita who now gripped her wrists in his hands. "Unfortunately for you, I don't fall for the same trick twice."

"It's more of a reflex exercise really. So if you could kindly let go of my hand Morita-kun," She tried to tug her hands away from him, but he wouldn't relent. Vampires and that superhuman strength of theirs, definitely not a fan right now. "I don't know what you're talking about." She denied.

"You do, and I intend to find out about _everything_."

"Inoue-san," A bored female voice spoke from behind them. "Ichijou needs to speak with you about something." Toya Rima stepped into the clearing, blue eyes focused solely on Miyako. It was as if Morita did not exist. Morita noticed and thought that just like yesterday, the Night Class students were purposely getting in his way. And since he wasn't sure whether Rima would report him or not, he stepped back from Miyako and released her hands.

"Well, I'll see you later then, Miyako, Toya-san." He quickly turned to the woods and waved goodbye over his shoulder. Miyako bristled at the use of her first name. She had known Zero for three years already, so he was one thing but Morita... That was when she finally realized that Rima was still waiting for her.

"Sorry Toya-san. I'm ready."

Rima nodded once and led the way back to the gates which they first had to pass through to get to the Moon Dormitories. By that time, most of the Night Class had already made its way to class, also meaning that the Day Class student had dispersed and were on their way to their own dormitories. As they pass through the gates, Miyako heard a crunch behind her and saw Zero with his customary stone face, just standing there and glaring at her. She winked and gave a mock queen's wave to lighten the mood before following Toya further. It was no secret how much Zero hated the vampires and although she didn't know him quite as well as Yuuki did, she knew that he never liked how friendly she and Yuuki were in contrast. Leaving the academy grounds behind them, Miyako silently walked behind Toya. She stared at the straight-lined back of the well-known model and felt the ring of nostalgia resonate within her, a confusing feeling that didn't make sense since she had only met Toya a handful of times. She shook her head as they entered the large sweeping doors of the Moon Dormitory, maids bowing their heads politely, taking no notice of Miyako as they hurried on their busy ways. Miyako assumed Icchan had already signed her in and after a few flights of stairs, both girls reached their destination and entered the Vice-President's room.

Toya Rima took one glance around the area and frowned. Shiki would not be happy when he came back from class... Yesterday, he had told her that he had had a hard enough time finding his bed, but in this current mess, she greatly suspected that his bed had already been devoured by the vomit of coloured papers lying across the room. Now that she thought about it, Kain had mentioned Ichijou's workload increase, but nothing had prepared her for this. Luck guided the two girls to a relatively "cleaner" area where Ichijou was sitting atop of his bed, wearing thick black glasses and looking very much the troubled nerd. It took him a couple of seconds to notice them but when he did, he looked as if they were his knights in shining armour.

"Mi-chan, Rima! Thank goodness you're here! I have a situation and I desperately need your help!" The rumpled-haired man scrambled wildly behind him, sending a cloud of paper cranes into the air. He finally sat up as they glided downwards, producing two pieces of paper: one orange and the other, a fluorescent pink.

"Here's the tough decision: which colour should I use to make Shiki's airplane out of?"

...

Ichijou clearly did not understand the meaning of their dumbfounded looks and held up the two papers, appearing to weigh out their values as coloured tree products. This lasted three minutes. Just so that he could stop, Miyako pointed to the orange and watched his eyes light up at her input.

"That's exactly what I was thinking! You agree too Rima, right?! Good job Mi-chan! Kaname will definitely like a pink one!" He exclaimed. He went straight to work, causing the girls to sigh.

"Was that it?" Miyako inquired.

Ichijou paused and then nodded his head. "Unless you'd like to help me sign some papers?"

"Hm?" Miyako glanced at Toya.

"Don't act like you don't remember! We spent a whole afternoon signing invitations for my birthday, you sign my signature better than me!" Ichijou scoffed, waving off the question.

Miyako blanched. "SHH! You can't just say that! Plus it was a long time ago."

"Please! Rimaaa, Mi-chan's being mean! Can you help..." Ichijou pouted and turned to the other vampire...except she wasn't there. "...me? Oh, where did she go?"

"Probably somewhere far away." Miyako sighed. It looked like she would be stuck with this after all. "Fine, I'll help as long as you don't go around saying that I can forge your signature."

"Great!" Ichijo said before a stack of papers dropped in front of her. She bit back a groan. Suddenly, she really wanted to start writing that report right now... But she wouldn't complain, this was a chance to show Icchan her reliability. So she shut her mouth.

It didn't last long. She had signed at least 5 different silly contracts when reading one set of waivers stopped her in her tracks. She shot the vampire a condemning look. "Icchan, what is this? These are your family documents about blood tablet distribution! I can't sign for these! I think I'm not even supposed to look at them!"

Ichijou averted his eyes and faced the opposite direction. "La la la..."

Miyako grumbled to herself and started to sort out two piles of documents. As she did so, Ichijou watched over her and his thoughts headed back to the past as he studied the girl he helped take care of nearly 8 years ago.

* * *

_"Are you sure there's no one at school that you like?" Ichijou inquired. _

_"Icchan, I already told you! I only like Shi-chan!" A younger Inoue Miyako answered, exasperated with his curiousity. She had told him days ago that she liked the older quiet boy who she and Ichijo had briefly lived with. At first he had doubted her, but now, he just wouldn't quit bothering her about it. Maybe she could divert his attention... "Can you play the piano for me?" _

_Ichijou grinned widely, seeing through her intentions instantly. "I could, but I think you're just trying to distract me, aren't you? Anyway, why don't you just tell him? Even if you get rejected, this oniichan will give you a great big hug-OOF!"_

_Miyako retracted her elbow from Ichijou's abdomen and shot him a dirty look. She stalked off and before hurrying off, turned to shout back at him. "I don't want a hug from __**YOU**__!"_

* * *

"...Icchan, why are you smiling at me like that?"

Ichijou blinked. Standing before him was the sixteen year old Miyako, hands on her hips and a worried expression.

"Oh, was I? I was just thinking about you and your crush on Shiki."

The worry immediately left her face and was replaced by something that looked like consternation. "Out of all things, you..." Why would he bring this up?

"Just popped into my head whether you professed your passionate love for him, even though he's with Rima."

Sometimes, she really didn't understand what went on through that head of his. But if he wanted an answer, he would get one. Miyako didn't reply right away but when she did, she looked at Ichijou straight on and brought her face just inches away from his.

"Icchan, I don't like Shiki anymore. There's someone else, I..." She trailed off, the words caught on her tongue. Her courage had run out as reason took over. She dropped her head. She couldn't say what she wanted, not yet. She had to prove herself first. "I'm not a little kid anymore Icchan, people change."

Immediately after she said this, his cold hands lifted her head up and his gloriously pale face was all that she could see. It was so close, she could almost count his eyelashes, those beautifully thick lashes that framed the most stunning pair of spring green eyes. Miyako's eyes widened in surprise. "Icchan?"

KNOCK!

Ichijou pushed her away at the shoulders and kept her at an arm's length. He had just knocked her head...She loathed herself for that one moment when she thought it would be something more.

"Ow?"

"Michan, that's not very nice! Sure, Shiki is lazy, sleeps in class, never makes his bed and never wants to play rakugo with me...but that's besides the point. He'll definitely feel hurt if he hears that!" Ichijou admonished her with that ever-perfect smile. She had been with him long enough to notice it was slightly strained from the usual, but said nothing. "Anyways, let's call it a night! I don't want to take all the fun away from Kaname. So...night!"

And as quickly as Miyako had entered, she was kicked out into the hallway with the door firmly shut behind her. Least to say, one second later, she was knocking loudly on the door.

"Ichijou! I-"

Ichijou interrupted her through the door. "Don't worry, I won't tell him a thing. You're our _imouto." _

It stung, that word. _Imouto_. 'Little sister'. Did he say that on purpose? Was he dropping a hint? She backed away from the door and just stared, imagining that infinitesimally cheerful smile. _Imouto. _That word kept returning to the forefront of her mind and remained there even as she left the hallway. _Imouto? _She was beginning to hate it.

Around the opposite end of the hallway stood Rima, leaning a shoulder against the wall, watching. She had just been thinking about that situation with Morita in the forest when Miyako had been kicked out.

"...Mi-chan?"

"She left." Rima replied. Ichijou then opened the door, looking left and right before stepping out.

"Rima! Where have you been all this time?!"

Rima purposefully ignored the question and went straight to the point. "Look, I don't know what's the problem with that Morita person, but I want to remind you of something, Ichijou. I let her come here because you said she'd be safe."

Without another word, Toya Rima left Ichijou and headed back to the academy for class. Hopefully Shiki saved her a seat... She glanced to the trees and grimaced. Even she had heard about the unorthodox suspension the new student, Morita, had been given. No matter how frivolous Ichijou seemed, he wouldn't deliver punishment without just cause. She could hardly care about Morita breaking the rules but she'd be damned if he made another threat at her sister again.

No, she wouldn't tell Ichijou about that infraction...he would just get in the way.

* * *

**A/N: **The over-protective sister, Rima, appears whilst we see the clueless side of Ichijou. But why is Morita so interested in finding out about Miyako and Ichijo's relationship? Hope you liked it! **R and R pls!**

(For those of you who don't understand how Miyako is Rima's sister, it's due to the fact that in my other VK fanfic _'When Lies Became Real', _Rima's mother had adopted Miyako and..bleh, this fic is sort of a continuation to that story timeline.)


	3. A Memory

**Chapter 3: A Memory**

'_We often don't appreciate the true value of a moment until it becomes a memory.'_

_ -Unknown_

* * *

Streamlines of white pierced through the grey cloud strata, showering the face of the Moon Dorm, illuminating the tall regal windows and Victorian architecture. No souls stirred at this sign of daybreak, the dawn bringing with it the promise of a new day. One man in particular was stubbornly clinging to the remnants of a good dream.

"Ugh...so many cakes." Ichijou grumbled, twisting and turning in his bed covers. He sleepily poked his head from underneath and was instantly blinded by sunlight slipping through the openings of his heavy curtains. He ducked back under and snuggled his face into his pillow.

_Knock, knock._

"Ichijou-sama? Are you awake?"

"Hai... Shiki, get the door..." Ichijou called out to his roommate. He heard the creak of bedsprings in Shiki's direction, but that was it. He twisted around onto his side, making a greater mess of the sheets. That meant he had to get up and leave this warm haven...It was so warm.

"Can I just sign it later?" Ichijou managed to shout, just on the verge of a whine. It was probably more documents or something. He couldn't bear looking at another document or dotted line right now.

"Oh okay. Ichijou-sama, I didn't mean to disturb you. I just thought you would like to know that Kuran-sama has returned."

After she said that, the maid in the hallway heard a loud CRASH from inside the room, an accident that was cringe-worthy. She stood there and waited patiently as minutes of mere grunting and drawer slamming passed. Did she dare knock again? She gulped and then lifted a hand once more. At that very moment, the door swung open and Ichijou stepped out. The bright-eyed and tousle-haired vampire was wearing an ill-fitting black sweater and tomato red slacks, completely unaware of his glorious pair of mismatched socks. Oddly enough, green polkadots ankle socks and loafers had never looked more attractive.

"Konno-san! Good morning! Arigato gozaimasu!" And with a sudden burst of speed, Ichijou brushed past her and ran down the hall. Konno stared after him, not surprised at his eagerness to see President Kuran. Those two had always been close, she had noticed it the moment she had entered the dormitory as a maid. She reached to close the door but heard something else from inside the room. Some kind of dragging sound? She peeked in and beheld a most peculiar sight. On the floor was a long white cocoon of sheets and it was moving.

She blinked. "Shiki-sama, why are you..?"

Shiki Senri lifted his blue eyes to her face and glared. "...I want to change roommates…"

Meanwhile, Ichijou was well on his way to Kaname's room. He hummed to a made-up tune as he half-skipped, half-sprinted across the Moon Dorm.

"Kaname! Ohayo!" Ichijou yelled, bursting through the door, all smiles and sunshine as he entered the room. The esteemed Pureblood was sitting at his desk, his chin resting on folded hands, elbows on a scattering of reports strewn across its top. The room was dark, the curtains closed but much like Ichijou's room, sun managed to slip in. Belatedly, he noticed Kain's presence to Kaname's right, the brown-haired vampire caught in the middle of yawning and an unmistakable look of wonderment.

"Ohayo Ichijou…You didn't look in the mirror after dressing, did you?" Kain inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh? Why?" Ichijou looked down and red slowly dusted his cheeks. He strode over to the closest window as if to hide his embarassment, and pushed back a fold of the curtains, squinting at the outside world. A bird fluttered past, playing with its mate happily as they dodged lush branches. He dropped his hand and once again, the room was devoid of outside light.

"I think it looks nice." Kaname innocently stated, tilting his head slightly to the side as if to catch the outfit in a different light. Ichijou's sheepish grin, if anything, grew wider at the comment.

"Haha, it's the new fashion right? It'll definitely catch on. Soon you'll be seeing Shiki and Rima wearing this in magazines! I think this is Shiki's sweater anyways.. " Ichijou laughed, bouncing back from his fashion mishap as he tugged at the sweater that wrapped awkwardly around his taller torso.

"Whatever you say." Kain replied with a small smile. Ichijou always had a way with turning things around. That optimism, it was an admirable trait that suited the sunny blonde. And outside Cross Academy, it was unusual to find a vampire who was so at ease and didn't mind laughing at himself.

"So, Kaname," Ichijou started, turning to his close friend. "How was the trip? My grandfather didn't give you any trouble about that situation in the States did he? I guess you took the train or did you just drive all the way back here? Have you eaten breakfast yet? I was talking to the new chef and he was saying that he makes a mean Eggs Benedict, I think you'd like it. It's really nice and gooey inside and-"

"Sorry to interrupt Ichijou, that sounds very good but I have to get going. Kaname-sama, when I learn something..." Kaname made eye contact and nodded his head. Kain bowed his and swiftly excused himself from their sight. Ichijou watched this exchange without a word. The moment he had set foot inside this room, he had gathered that what his friends were discussing was not a light matter. Something was up, but he would not try to force Kaname into telling him what it was. It always had the opposite effect. He'd wait patiently for whenever his friend was ready. Fortunately, Ichijou didn't have to wait long. Once Kain left, Kaname spoke.

"Ichijou, I won't mince words with you. I have to ask you a favour."

Ichijou stepped away from the window. He saw that the soft-spoken vampire wasn't even looking in his direction. His dark chocolate eyes were instead focused on some far-off vision at the other end of the room. Ichijou knew Kaname was envisioning the master game of chess he was playing with the outside forces that threatened Cross Academy. And Ichijou had long resolved to help him because he knew that not many others could.

"I'll do it!" Ichijou asserted, the smile lessening in the face of seriousness.

Kaname rejoined the present and stared at Ichijou, blinking. The ends of his lips raised, he almost laughed. "What a response, you don't even know what I'm going to ask of you."

Ichijou's grin returned. "I'll agree anyways, what are friends for?"

* * *

"I'd really appreciate it, Kido-san, if you could start attending our weekly meetings with the class reps," Miyako said, eying the lesser known male Day Class President from across the desk. "It'd be nice to have your input."

Kido had the gall to look sheepish, and leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head and armed with the charming smile that had won him his position. "I don't skip out on purpose Inoue-san. I've got things to do! You're making it sound like I haven't done anything since we got elected but you see, I've helped with plenty of fundraisers!"

"I know, and although selling pictures of the Night Class to the Day Class students and townspeople don't count..." Miyako started, a smidge of resentment lining her voice. Kido stood and she quickly continued. "I've heard you've made quite the effort. Actually, talking about your fundraising, that reminds me. The Headmaster stopped by last week and was looking for some project ideas. I hope you don't mind, but I told him about your penchant for helping, and he'd love to run some ideas past you!"

"No, I really couldn't..." Kido shook his head, already making for the door. He tried but Miyako was faster. She wasn't about to let him escape after the task of tracking him down had taken up the better part of an hour. She pulled on his collar and Kido's fingers just missed the door handle.

"Whoa!"

Miyako's face suddenly appeared on his right, and he felt her breath tickle his ears. He briefly admired the face of his flawless co-president. Not many girls could compete with the Night Class students but Inoue Miyako's snapshot sales were only second to that of Souen and Toya.

Her threatening voice however was something that most guys did not have the misfortune of hearing. "You are not going to skip the next meeting. Do you understand me Kido-san?"

"H-hai, I'll see you next week!" Kido answered, already starting to sweat. Miyako released his collar and Kido swallowed loudly. He went for the door again and Miyako watched him speed off, still frowning. Her occasional scares only guaranteed her two weeks of attendence before Kido grew ballsy again and decided to skip. She was tired of it but this was a biweekly process that she had to endure by herself. She stretched her arms and went back to the desk to gather her things.

"I think I deserve a break." Miyako murmured as she quietly left the classroom, closing the door behind her before heading to the exit that would lead her to the Sun Dorm. Initially, she had thought to return to her rooms and study but she hadn't realized what a nice day it was. A thought struck her and she veered to the right of the path, heading towards the lake. She walked through the woods, touching the knots of familiar trees, smiling at the anomalous owl-shaped burl on a fir tree's trunk. She came to a small open area, surrounded closely by the trees and small shrubbery that may have served a purpose another time before the overgrowth of the forest had spread. It was there at the very center of the clearing that she found her vampire, face up to the sky and arms and legs precariously stretched out about him. She hesitated at first in calling him, she had left in such a fury the day before. A fury instigated by a childish hate of being called his little sister. Reason had surely left her at that time. But the reasonable Miyako had no worries. She wouldn't let herself slip again. She'd handle this calmly. So she called out to him.

"Icchan? Shouldn't you be in class?" Miyako wondered out loud. Ichijou barely moved, only his chest did as he pulled air into his lungs and exhaled. Sleeping.

'Yeah right..' Miyako wasn't fooled by this. She knew that he knew she was there. It was apparent from the look on his face.

"You know you're smiling right?" Miyako spoke again, crouching down to his level. Still, he refused to move. She poked him in the head and sprinkled a handful of grass across his face. "You Night Class students," she grumbled, giving up. She sat down and faced the lakeshore, just steps away. The sun was just beginning to ebb away, the temperature just starting to cool. She pulled her legs close to herself and shivered. "Always skipping class and bothering me."

And Ichijou was not the only vampire she was thinking of that was bothersome.

Ichijou's ears twitched and finally he opened his eyes. He had detected something more. "Who bothered you?"

"You."

"...The grass feels nice doesn't it?" Ichijou waved a hand, caressing the blades, playing the part of the carefree twit to the T. Miyako rolled her eyes at his flippancy. That's all it was though, an act. In contrast, his eyes were too sharp for his playacting, probing her expression too carefully. Right, Icchan was the patient type. No matter how tired she was, Miyako knew better than to confide in him her worries about Morita. She could handle him herself, she did not need him to protect her.

"I already said it's you." She insisted, already planning in her head for how she would get back at Morita. The sharpness in Ichijou's eyes did not lessen, but he did drop the subject, going back to playing with the grass. He twirled blades in between his fingertips and they flowed from tip to tip as if caught on the wind itself. Miyako watched quietly. "You'll end up killing them."

His hands stilled. It didn't go unnoticed. Did she say something wrong?

"...They'll die whether I do something or not."

"What?"

Ichijou snapped out of his stupor and sat up. "Mi-chan are you busy right now?"

"Why?" She was the suspiscious one now.

"We finally got Mr. Pianoton the Fifth fixed!" Ichijou jumped to his feet and helped her up as well. Miyako bit her lip, remembering the time when Mr. Pianoton had received his name. Ichijou had 'christened' it with a peach wine cooler and nobody had seemed to mind that Ichijou had named the kingly Steinway that.

"You say 'finally' but you only sent it in yesterday." She murmered. They started to the east where the Moon Dorm laid. Together, they walked in the darkness, Ichijou taking her hand in his as they reached a dangerous patch of roots and thorns. He guided her to safety and she thanked him softly afterwards. She looked up at his face and realized there was no point in getting overexcited. They had held hands many times before, The gatekeeper recognized Miyako from under his hood as she approached the gate, a few steps ahead of Ichijou. He had never liked her and was even more anal about her procedural visitation forms being turned in than any other person. He opened his mouth but when companion came to light, he shut it and took out a single form and pen.

"Ichijou-sama, please sign on the dotted line.."

"Arigatou Crowley." Ichijou penned his signature as instructed and handed the form back. "You always do such a good job!"

The gatekeeper muttered his thanks under his breath and tucked himself back into his little guardquarters. The gate smoothly flung open and the two of them entered. Further into the Moon Dorm they walked until they arrived at their destination. Inside the room she found that it had retained its simplistic furnishing from her last visit and an array of instruments against the far east wall, all kept in tip-top shape and tucked away by the servants at sunrise. And in the middle of the grand room was Mr. Pianoton. She approached it and traced a finger along the surface. Speckless, shined and waxed. She trailed her fingers across its teeth, summoning exquisite growls from the belly of the ebony beast. It awaited its true master, the one with a guileless tongue and a gifted touch. Often she had wished it was her who could champion such a beast, but there were just some things a vampire could do better. She turned to Ichijou who was nearly a shadow by the windows, lit by the dim chandelier that hung overhead from the ceiling.

"Will you play for me?" Her voice sounded out of place in the twanging wake of the notes. But the words themselves were time-old, containing the history they shared. So Ichijou didn't answer, it was understood. He always would. Not once had he been able to deny her a performance.

Ichijou moved towards one end of the perfectly-distanced bench, sweeping his imaginary coat tails behind him as he sat. Looking up with a glint in his eyes, his open hand invited her to sit beside him. She dipped into a short curtsy and carefully slid onto the bench. His hands resting lightly on the keys, Ichijou closed his eyes, visualizing the notes in his head; he delved deep into the recesses of his mind, eyelids flickering open, and began to play.

The beginning notes of Faure's _Pavane Op. 50_ were clear and precise. They floated in the air like astral butterflies, tantalizingly light. His hands were a spectre's whisper on the ivory, his face an impassable vision. She didn't even notice her eyes closing as he reached a crescendo and the music engulfed her imagination. Colours, bright colours flitting here and there. The song progressively became heavier, darker; the colours were starting to disappear. The butterflies sagged under an invisible burden and plummeted towards the ground, instantly dissolving upon impact, disappearing forever. Her eyes shot open and followed his fingers. The pace accelerated, faster and faster, Ichijou drew nearer to what was, for her, an unseen ending.

And then it just ended. Just like that. He looked so serious.

He lifted his hands off the keys and cracked them at arms' length. "Pretty good huh? Just learned that a few days ago."

Miyako nodded. "That's it?"

Ichijou made a face and shrugged. He stood up from the bench and leaned on Mr. Pianoton's edge. He playfully stuck out his tongue and said, "Why don't you play something for once? I'd like to make a request for Tchaikovsky? Or wait, how about a little Bach?"

He saw that she was about to refuse but to his surprise, she positioned herself in the middle of the keyboard. With a rather shallow breath and cheeky smile, she slowly started. At first, Ichijou did not recognize it but eventually acknowledged Bach`s famous '_Lullaby_', a simple melody that she played with absolute mirth.

"This is supposed to be a slow classic, Mi-chan." He chided her good-naturedly.

"It doesn't hurt to be a little upbeat." She backed her argument by upping the tempo. She had definitely improved from the last lesson he had taught her, and what she lacked in skill was ultimately insignificant in the wake of her enthusiasm.

This time, his eyes closed.

* * *

_"Will you play for me?" _

_The first time he had ever heard those words. _

_Ichijou's hands stopped their movements and he turned to the girl, clearly surprised. "Mi-chan, you're supposed to be sleeping now. You have school tomorrow. Did Shiki kick you off the bed again?"_

_She shook her head but could not stop the involuntary cringe that followed. He patted her head sympathetically, he too had experienced what Shiki's left foot to the backside felt. He started with 'Chopsticks', hoping it would cheer her up, but he noticed her scrunched-up face just before setting off on a rendition of 'Hot Cross Buns'. He bashfully grinned, hiding his tiny disappointment at her expression. This child must think he was quite childish himself. _

_Soon, he found it was more than that._

_"I want to listen to what you were playing before."_

'_Oh.' Ichijou was even more surprised. She had been standing there longer than suspected. He was a little reluctant to re-play that piece. It had been an arbitrary wanting to fill in the occasional hollowness he felt when he was planning to return to Ichijou Mansion where his grandfather resided. _

_"Mi-chan, I don't think that's..."_

_"Please?" _

_There was a moment and then Ichijou sighed. "I'm only playing this for you, okay?" _

_"Because I'm special?" Miyako simply asked. _

_Ichijou couldn't think of a joke or any verbal answer that he could be removed from his mouth without it sounding untrue. So instead, he answered with Chopin, and watched her eyes light up like never before._

* * *

He observed her now, returning her smiles with vacant ones of his own as the twilight transformed into reddened sunlight and orange afterglows, wondering whether she knew she was the reason why he continued to play, and whether one day, this would all become just a memory.

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

_"...At that time, Ichijou, I will leave the decision up to you." _

_"Kaname, I-" _

_"I trust you." _

_Ichijou Takuma nodded once. "I understand."_

* * *

**A/N:** Phew...finally posted up the 3rd chapter. Midterms have been killer. T_T _  
_

Hope you enjoyed this, and R&R please :) Any criticism is welcome too.

Oh! And check out Faure's _Pavane_ if you want to set the "mood" for that last scene with the regal Mr. Pianoton. :D It's a great piece of music.


	4. He Knows

**Chapter 4: He Knows**

"Guess who's starting her new job tomorrow?" Miyako proudly announced, folding napkins at the dinner table in the Headmaster's quarters.

Yuuki clapped gleefully, looking around to make sure that the Headmaster was still in the kitchen. Apparently he was fixing up his infamous braised lamb chops; Yuuki's stomach churned as she spoke. "That's great, but do you really think you should be telling me that with him sitting here?" Yuuki tilted her head to Zero who sat at the other end of the table, sullen-looking.

Miyako waved him off. "He doesn't care. Right Zero?"

"...I have a hundred other things I'd rather worry about."

"See? Anyways, since I'm pretty sure he'd disapprove, just help me out if Kaien-sama ever-"

"If I what?" The Headmaster Kaien Cross entered the room, wearing a frilly pink apron and flower clips in his hair. In his hands he carried a large metallic tray, laden with stacks of covered dishes.

"I was just going to ask if you needed any help, Kaien-sama." Miyako quickly replied, getting up to grab the tray from his hands. She set it down on the dining table and placed the dishes across its length.

"Miyako, I told you already to call me 'Papa'!" Kaien exclaimed, none the wiser. He uncovered all the dishes and steam and curious odours wafted into the air. The dishes were visions of culinary perfection, perfect harmony achieved between colour and presentation. It looked like the Headmaster had outdone himself yet again.

Miyako beamed. "I think I'll stick with 'Ojisan'. Thank you for inviting me to dinner though. I thought this would be happening tomorrow." His head bobbled from side to side, shrugging.

"What can I say, I missed you all already! But enough about that! Eat! Eat!"

The sounds of biting, crunching, and the clink of cutlery on dinnerware filled the dining room. Until...

"Disgusting," Zero complained, always the first to complain. Yuuki groaned. He had lasted only a minute, his new personal record. Every time the Headmaster cooked dinner, Zero never failed to complain and would always order take-out lest he starve for the rest of the night. Or so he claimed. "Headmaster, have you ever even- gwat?! CHUU! Chaht whar chou doo-"

The look in Miyako's eyes shut him up. Then he shoved her hand off his mouth, grumbling to himself. Miyako hid her smile and promptly speared a piece of halibut with her fork and placed it in her mouth. Outside that incident, the rest of the dinner proceeded without a hitch and after everything was cleaned up, it came time for Yuuki and Zero to perform their nightly patrol.

"I wish you could join us, Sempai." Yuuki sighed, putting on her jacket in the corridor. It was beginning to get cold. Miyako smiled, slyly noting the glimpse of Yuuki's anti-vampire weapon, Artemis. Zero had left minutes before, looking a bit queasy as he checked Bloody Rose's condition. That scene had in turn made Miyako feel a little sick herself. She ordered her stomach to be still. Nevertheless, it continued to grumble. She pushed forth with the conversation, trying to take her mind off food. "Me too, but Ojisan always says no."

"I could ask him again..." Yuuki murmured hopefully, hand on the doorknob. She twisted it, pulled the door open and waited. One word and book it over to the Headmaster.

"No, I have too much work to do anyways, and you do too, so go! Zero's probably waiting for you downstairs. AND you might still be able to see Kaname-sama in class!" Miyako pushed the blushing Yuuki out the door and closed it behind her. It was her turn to leave now. Time to say goodbye to the Headmaster. She walked into the dining room and found not a soul. He wasn't in the kitchen either, indicating that he was most likely in his home office. She knocked first, and then entered. She was right. He was fiddling around with one of his ship displays, momentarily stopping once she stepped into the room.

"Ojisan, I think I'll be heading back now."

"Miyako, one second. I wanted to ask you, how's Aris?"

"Perfect as always."

He looked relieved. A second later, that expression turned into consternation. "...Sometimes I wonder whether it was a good idea for your Christmas present. People don't usually give katanas do they?"

"Only you, Ojisan, and I do appreciate it. It gives me something to do in my spare time, though I admit I haven't been practicing as often as I should."

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed ten and Kaien sighed. "Well, as long as you like it. Shall I see you to the door?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you again. For everything." Miyako bowed deeply and left, leaving Kaien alone with the echo of a shutting door. His next words were swallowed by the creeping shadows in his office, never meant to reach that girl's ears.

"I only hope you never have to use it.."

* * *

Later that night, the Night Class was holding their usual study group before class. Students of pristine white cloth sat on top of their desks and chairs, eating and discussing amongst themselves the most trivial of topics. Kaname and the most authoritative and influential students hung in the very back of the hall, covertly observed by the rest.

"This isn't really a 'study group'." Souen Ruka said while examining her nails and hands on top of her desk. Her skin was getting a little dry. Tomorrow, she'd have to call someone in to fix that.

"It's been boring since we came up with those blood tablets. Ichijou's family is in charge of distributing it now." Toya Rima agreed, snacking on some strawberry pocky, fair legs swinging just inches off the ground. Shiki Senri reached around her waist to grab another of the snack and leaned back in his chair, silent.

Ruka eyed Rima, first just a glance, but then a complete once-over. Actually... "Rima, do you want to come with me to the spa tomorrow?"

Rima opened her mouth but it was Shiki's lower register that answered. "She can't. She'll be with me."

Rima shot him a look, obviously perturbed that he was putting words into her mouth. All the same, it was true and she said so to Ruka. "Sorry." She apologized. Ruka brushed it off and thought the couple cute. But really, she's been Rima's roommate for a few years already, one would think Shiki's possessiveness would pardon her.

"Who would want to go with Ruka anyways?" Another male voice interrupted. Ruka's eyebrow instantaneously twitched with annoyance.

"No one asked you, Aido."

Sensing an argument on the rise, Akatsuki Kain purposely stepped in the direct path between his two cousins, pushing Hanabusa Aido into his chair.

'What would happen if I wasn't watching you guys?' Kain asked himself. Whatever it was, it would probably be all bad. The door at the front of the class opened. Nothing special. Class had yet to start and Cross Academy was an odd stickler for schedule. Rima would not have even bothered to look if Ichijou hadn't shouted out, "Morita-kun!" the moment the person walked in. Every single head looked to the front, all eyes on the newest student who winced. There was a muted buzz amongst the majority of the students as he moved past them to where Kaname and the rest were standing.

"Kaname-sama, Morita Shichirou at your service."

Kaname nodded and extended his hand. Morita took it, a precious treasure, and lightly pressed his lips against the smooth flesh. His fangs ached at the sound of blood rushing through the Pureblood's veins but he managed to stand and step back without raising alarm. Despite his care, the atmosphere still retained its tension. Dark and harsh disapproval coloured the hall until...

"Welcome to the Night Class Morita-kun! Glad to finally see you in class! Have you gotten used to everything yet?" Ichijou took Morita's hand and started shaking it, effectively breaking the thread of tension. From the look on Morita's face, he certainly hadn't expected it. Straight away, Ichijou initiated the introductions. "So here we have Aido, Ruka, Kain, Shiki, Rima, Hotaru, Eita, Motoyashi, Ayano..."

"Ah, Ichijou-san, I think I'll learn their names eventually. I've already pleasantly been acquainted with Kain and Toya."

Rima crossed her arms and glowered. She wouldn't describe their first meeting as 'pleasant'. Kain too was skeptical. His own first meeting with Morita had inadvertantly led to the new student's suspension. He wondered whether Morita knew that.

Morita addressed Rima with a beauteous gaze in return, something that didn't escape Shiki's attention. The look made him apprehensive. When had Rima met him?

The door at the front opened once again, and the lecturer entered, prepared to talk about economics.

"Can everyone please quiet down and sit..."

It wasn't a question.

The study group dispersed and each student sat in their seats. Two hours went by slowly, and then it was time to transition to another class. Students got up and left, Morita's arrival already dismissed as insignificant. Although they all knew his family in terms of influence and rank in the aristocratic world was bar second to none but the Ichijous and Purebloods, his reputation was stained by a decision to alienate all connections with the Senate by the Morita head. And then there was that rumour of his suspension... But if Kaname-sama did not mind it, they would think nothing more. Such was the influence of Kaname's actions or lack thereof.

Kaname, Ruka, and Kain left together for another class. Morita himself got lost in the groups leaving the room and of course, since Kaname was going, Aido had to leave too.

"Isn't he in this class still?" Shiki inquired.

"Kaname decided to switch out of this class last minute, and by the time Aido found out, it was too late.." Ichijou laughed, doodling a character from a manga on his notes. Shiki was hardly surprised and turned his attention to Rima.

"Hey, what's with that Morita guy?"

Rima shook her head. "I don't like him."

Ichijou glanced at her, questioning. Rima would say nothing more as the next lecturer arrived and dove into the joys of philosophical discussion. The night outside the classroom soon came and went. Dawn appeared again and faded into the calm of the twilight. Another night had passed peacefully. The Night Class emerged from the building, eager to return to the Moon Dorm and escape the sun. However, they could not hope to escape the early morning din, courtesy of the early-rising Day Class students.

"Do you think they'll ever get tired of bothering us every time we come here?" Rima asked Kain who was mid-yawn. "It's a Saturday morning for God's sake."

"Not while people like him are still here." Kain replied, looking pointedly at the blond man who was basking in all the attention and skipping around.

"IDOL, IDOL! IDOL, IDOL!"

Aido picked out a particularly bright-eyed girl and lifted her chin with a finger. "Hey beautiful, what's your bloodtype?"

A sharp whistle cut through the air. Aido cringed. Damned disciplinary committee...foiled again. Yuuki Cross was running towards him, waving her arms furiously about her. "Aido, hands off the Day Class! Oof!"

Aido scoffed and turned a blind eye to Yuuki who had tripped and fallen to the ground. Ichijou, the nearest person to her, rushed over and helped her up, brushing off the dust from her shoulders.

"Are you okay Yuuki-chan?"

"Hai!" Yuuki brightly smiled but Ichijou clearly saw her exhaustion.

"A young girl like you shouldn't have bags under her eyes." He chastised. Yuuki made to defend herself but under his doubtful eye, she relented her spirited front.

"It's just that I had to chase around some of the Day Class girls who were trying to sneak in at night. They wouldn't stop running! If only Zero had come earlier to scare them away.." Yuuki grumbled. Ichijou patted her on the head.

"Thank you, Miss Disciplinary Committee. What would we do without you?"

"Oi, Ichijou! I have your manga from yesterday still." Aido approached, ignoring Yuuki's glares. Her eyes fell on the manga as it exchanged hands and she squealed.

"You read Reiko-sensei's manga too?! Oh! Have you read 'Watashi wa Neko-san'?"

Ichijou's eyes widened. "No! Is that out already?!"

"Yes! This Tuesday! I'm planning on buying it sometime in town. Hmm," Yuuki, feeling ebulliant, paused. "Maybe Miyako-senpai can give me a discount now that she works-"

"You really don't know how to keep your mouth shut, do you?" Zero said with an accusatory glance, appearing beside her whilst keeping a steadfast eye on the fidgeting humans.

"What do you mean? I only...OH!" Yuuki clapped both hands over her mouth. Sempai was going to kill her. "I meant, Mi..yaka-sempai?"

Zero shook his head and departed before he could be held accountable for whatever followed. Aido, still standing there, decided to follow suit and turned to go on his merry way back to his room where his comfy bed awaited him. That is, before Ichijou slung an arm around his shoulders and reined him back into the conversation.

"Aido! How about we go on an adventure?!"

All thoughts of sleep started to crumble for Aido who desperately tried to decline. "No, Ichijou! It's too late! Ichijou, please! What would Kaname-sama say?!" He pulled back but the Vice-President's hand was a vicegrip, a unyielding titanium manacle encircling his forearm.

"So Yuuki-chan," Ichijou began.

"No, no, NO!"

"Now Aido, don't be rude." Ichijou ignored the protests. "Some people may be trying to sleep."

"I want to be one of them..." The blond moaned. Yuuki swore that Aido was _**THIS**_ close to shedding tears.

"I can't tell you where she is though, Ichijou-san," Yuuki bit her lip. She had let the secret slip, but she wouldn't give away anything else.

"Oh Yuuki," Ichijou smirked, ready to leave with Aido in tow. This was the first time that she had seen a hint of arrogance in his eyes. "I only wanted to ask you whether you wanted me to buy the manga for you. See, there's only one bookstore in Sekigahara."

* * *

"_'There's only one bookstore in Sekigahara, Yuuki'. _You show-off, boaster, egotist," Aido listed off as they wandered the vast town. "Want me to go on?"

"You forgot 'braggart'." Ichijou added, unaffected by Aido's reproach.

"I was getting to that! Stop teasing me!"

"Was I? Was I really?"

"_**You**_! Just admit we're lost!"

Ichijou's brows turned up in surprise. "What? Lost? No!"

"I see her! Over there!" Aido's arms flailed wildly, directing Ichijou's attention to the girl walking on the other side of the street.

"Who? What?" Ichijou shaded his eyes with a hand and searched. It was a little before noon at that point and the day was uncluttered with no clouds in the sky.

"Your precious Miyako-chan! Let's follow her!" Now it was Aido's turn to pull Ichijou along, fixated on the unsuspecting Miyako who was innocently on her way to work. And despite Aido's morning-weakness, the two vampires were able to follow her for another five blocks. That's when Aido's patience began to wear thin.

"Where does that baka even work?! So help me, if she's lost too- OH MY GOD, she's looking here! Hide! Hide!" Aido and Ichijou both dropped down behind a car, back to the vehicle and facing the disturbing lingerie display of the shop in front of them. Aido was breathing hard while Ichijou laughed. Aido seemed to be enjoying himself more then he let on. But if they hid any longer, they would lose her.

Ichijou's suspicion was confirmed when they stood up. She was nowhere in sight. The realization came at the same time as a silver car drove by, the reflection off of its shiny surface temporarily blinding the two of them.

"The light! The light! Ichijou, I'm gonna kill you!"

Miyako looked behind her but the crowded street blocked her view.

_'That voice just now...was that Aido?'_

"Nah.." She muttered to herself. The melodic jingle of a windchime made her look up. Ah, here it was. Under a faded blue canopy with the words_ 'L'Histoire'_ emblazoned across the top in large print stood the small bookstore. She quickly stepped in and greeted the manager.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

"Ohayo..." The older woman shot a look at her and then resumed fixing her make-up with her compact mirror. "Inoue, right? Take care of the front, I'll be in the back uh, doing inventory."

She promptly got up and left the front counter. Miyako took up her position, occupying the empty counter, eager to greet customers. Right on cue, the bells chimed and the door opened wide.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Welcome to L'Histoire!"

"Ohayou. Nice to see you again, Miyako-chan" The person greeted politely.

Miyako grimaced, dumbstruck by the person in front of her. Immediately, she was on guard. Morita was in her bookstore. Her hand slid down her thigh and gripped the butterfly knife. He had caught onto her last time but it was better than being empty-handed. She couldn't believe he had followed her.

"Calm down. I wouldn't dare to do anything in such a public place."

Miyako didn't believe him one bit. "Right, a hallway and campus grounds were not public places." She retorted. Morita laughed and walked around, browsing the shelves.

"Stop acting and tell me what you're doing here. I haven't forgotten what you said last time."

"Oh that? I was kidding." He said conversationally. Her eyes narrowed.

"You weren't."

"Wasn't I? I was just kidding around. You're just _really_ good friends with Ichijou Takuma." He pulled a book from the shelf and perused through its pages. "Do you have any recommendations?"

"None."

"Miyako, have you seen my eyeliner?" Miyako's manager chose to step out from the back at that moment. Her eyes instantly flew over her employee and focused on one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. Needless to say, it was love at first sight. "Oh, who is this?"

Kisa flirtatiously batted her eyelashes. Miyako rolled her eyes at the switch to "cutesy" way of speaking but knew she had to behave herself lest she lose her job on the first day. "I mean, what are you looking for? I'd recommend anything by Murakaji Haruka."

Kisa snorted at this. "Please, her books are boring, how about something else? I could help you pick out a book in the back...?" She left the question hanging, hoping that Morita would offer his name while Miyako gritted her teeth together. Kisa had probably never broken the spine of Murakaji-sensei's book in her life! Meanwhile, Morita was busy dissuading Kisa from coming out from behind the counter, hands in the air.

"No, it's okay. I think I'll try what Miyako suggested. I've heard her books are exceptional. Thank you though."

Kisa glared at Miyako who was begrudgingly gladdened by Morita's words. "Fine. I'm heading back then."

The two paid no more attention to her and were left behind in the shop. Then Morita closed the book he was holding and replaced it on the shelf. "So...?"

"You could start with_ 'Lilac'_ or really anything. They're not serial."

"I see, how's her style? I'm not looking for a convoluted read."

"It's simple but I find it descriptive in its own way. Lots of imagery, interesting themes..."

"Uh huh." Morita had finally located the author's shelf and was currently reading the excerpt for _'Uriah__'_. He nodded to himself as he read it. Miyako secretly marvelled at the fact that they had just carried out a decent conversation. Under different circumstances, they might have been better acquaintances...if he wasn't a blood-sucking, rule-breaking and threat-making stalker. The feel-good moment was gone and her bad mood was back with the memory of her previous encounters with the vampire. She managed to mask it as Morita came to the counter to pay with cash. Strangely, he never struck up another conversation and merely offered his thanks before exiting. Again, Miyako wondered. Should she tell Ichijou what he said? Her stomach churned. Another matter was becoming more urgent. Urgh, the Headmaster's meal last night was really beginning to disagree with her.

On the other hand, Morita enjoyed a stroll down the block outside, a crisp book in hand. His eyes focused in front of him, Morita reached the end of the block. For a long time, he has noticed a presence following him since he left Cross Academy. He looked up and admired the unblemished sky, arbitrarily speaking to the empty space before him. "It's a such nice day today...You should come out of the shadows and enjoy the sun...Akatsuki."

Morita tossed the book precariously to his left and walked away. He crossed the street with a smug look, self-satisfied. There had been no thud, no clatter. The book had never touched the ground. His suspicion had been confirmed with this shot in the dark.

That Kaname was having him tailed by one of his dogs. Morita whistled, already planning his route to his next destination. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Darn, you knew I was here?"

Morita stopped, his ear twitching. The smile dropped from his face. He had gotten rid of Akatsuki. How was it possible that...

"You're sharp, aren't you?" Ichijou springed into sight.

Morita covered up his surprise at being snuck up on before responding. "Ichijou, what brings you out here?"

"I meant to visit Miyako-chan at the bookstore, but saw you and wanted to make sure you weren't lost or anything."

"Gee, thanks." Morita kicked himself for letting sarcasm enter his voice, simultaneously getting more worried by the minute that Ichijou had probably seen him interact with the girl. "I appreciate it."

"No problem. Where were you planning on going?"

"Ah, nowhere in particular, just here and there."

"I'll accompany you."

"No, that's really too much.."

"No, no. I want to. So where to first?"

It looked like nothing Morita said could change his mind so they walked for a bit, made small talk and joked. They radiate further to the edge of town where there were less businesses and people bustling on the streets. In spite of Morita taking as long as he could to prolong their trip, Ichijou persisted on accompanying him. There was no way he could go to the rendezvous now.

"Actually I think I'll head back to the academy now. I don't have further business to attend to." Morita stepped off the sidewalk to potentially hail down a cab but Ichijou had mysteriously gotten close enough to him to restrict his arm.

"Actually, Morita, I'd like to speak to you about something before you go." There was a severity to the Ichijou heir's eyes, he spoke with a deliberate slowness that rankled the other vampire. That look, it reminded him of Miyako when he had made his first move. Alarms blared in the corner of his mind, screaming "trouble" from every direction.

"You... I know what you did last summer."

...

"Wait, isn't that a-"

"Just kidding, how about we step off the street first?"

Morita automatically complied, and then cursed himself for it. Ichijou had finally detached himself from his side, which didn't mean shit because Morita had no chance of getting away anyways. Ichijou resumed talking, hands stuffed in his pockets and back leaned against the side of a brick building. "Jokes aside...I would like to know the reason why this Tuesday you violated your house arrest to visit Cross Academy at 7:54 am. More specifically, what business did you have with the Female Day Class President, Inoue Miyako, at said time?"

Morita pulled a blank face but internally, damned the Toya girl.

Having posed his question, Ichijou smiled and added, "Rima, said nothing to me, if that's what you're thinking. I have my ways of knowing, Morita Shichirou. So an answer please?"

Ichijou was highly amused, his expression spoke volumes. That conceited smile awoke a murderous urge in Morita. His once delicate features were tight, his fists clenched. He wanted nothing more but to rip that look off his face. It looked like he was going to have a harder time than he thought carrying out his plans without notice. He'd have to deal with this obstacle first.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, so slowly updating this XD Hope you enjoyed it! :D Ichijou and Miyako did not really interact in this chapter, but they'll make up for it in the next ;) **


End file.
